Untitled Twilight!
by Fletcher x
Summary: Okay I suck at summaries so forgive me! Vampire and human- NO WEREWOLVES! It's based before Eclipse. Is a Bella and Edward story. Everyone involved. Please R&R. I know I'm bad at summaries but it's worth a read. Thanks and enjoy, Niamh...xxxx Please read.
1. Him

AN: okay this is my first real fan-fiction so please forgive me if it is bad!!

Okay this all started at 3a.m on a school night. I couldn't get to sleep and was listening to "Why does it always rain on me?"-Travis on my ipod and just then this idea struck me so I grabbed my notebook 

and a pen and then wrote this. So enjoy! Hope you like it. Please review-Niamh

Before I forget it's trough Bella's point of view

Disclaimer: Okay obviously I don't own Twilight or the characters as much as I'd love to and however much I complain to my editor-twilightsun14 aka Deirdre , I will unfortunately never own it:-( 

* * *

_**Chapter 1-Him **_

I woke up tired and disorientated. I turned to my left side and stared at the bright red digits on my alarm clock's face. It hurt my eyes to read the time. It was 4 in the morning. I yawned and got up knowing

I wouldn't get back to sleep. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and placed them on the bathroom counter and went back to my room to find clothes. I grabbed my favourite white polo shirt, a blue cardigan and a

pair of kaki combats. On my way back to the bathroom with my towels in hand I noticed my dad Charlie was obviously gone on a fishing trip. Probably with the guys at the station. Luckily for my dad there

was barely no trouble in this small town of Forks and therefore Chief Swan-my dad could fit in an odd fishing trip. Lucky him.

.

When I was finished with my shower I dried my body quickly and threw on my clothes. After setting up the hair dryer I put in my ipod and switched it on shuffle and started drying my hair with the hairdryer.

I looked into the mirror to see what I was doing but I looked away again as all I saw in my hazel eyes which complimented my chestnut brown was deep pain and sadness. _Stop this Bella he doesn't love you. _

_He never did. Stop it! Stop thinking about the way he explained you. Yes he knew you perfect, yes you're a "danger magnet" as he told you but he doesn't love you so stop thinking about him and his perfect _

_non-mortal family you idiotic idiot! _But my thoughts were interrupted by the familiar tears flowing down my cheeks which came every time I thought of him or whenever heard his name. _No! Bella don't! _Too

late. I thought of him-_my _Edward who is one now. Then they came and took over me and I couldn't stop them. I was in hysterics. I was bawling my eyes out, as usual.

.

As I dried the painful tears of sadness I threw on my clothes and ram down stairs. I shoved on my shoes and pushed my phone, ipod, keys and wallet in to my pocket and ran out to the door. I ran and ran

until I got to "our" place-the meadow. Oh the glorious meadow. How I wish he was here but it pained too much to be in "our special place" as he called it, especially now since it was exactly a year since my

perfect bronzed haired, golden eyed perfect beautiful vegetarian vampire boyfriend had left me to be with his family that never aged like him. Then the hysterics came. My enemy. My tears. How familiar

these tears where but then again they should be since they came more than twice a day as every little thing reminded me of him, _my Edward _like I still stare at the empty seat next to me, it was where he

used to sit ever since I started in Forks High School and wish he was there. How I still search the car park for his shiny silver Volvo or sweet Emmett's monster truck or quirky Alice's yellow Porsche or

stunning Rosalie's red BMW convertible, sometimes I even look for his dad Carlisle's black BMW. But each day after I looked the same emotions came back to me- 1. Anger-never lasted long 2.

Disappointment-this lasted longer than anger 3. Sadness-this was the hardest to deal with and the truth is I never did deal with it and I'm still trying to. Today would be no different of course. Today like

every other day since he left I'm going have to put up with Mike's smug face which read the same every time 'Ha-ha Bella I told ya so. He was no good for you!' look. The look I became adjusted to. I pushed

these thoughts away and decided to head for a spin in my chevy to clear my thoughts away. So I ran to my truck. When I arrived puffed and slightly out of breath I meet an unexpected vistor.

* * *

AN: Okay I left you with a cliff hanger. I hope you like it! Please review thanks.Very small I know but it's only a short story! Chapter 2 coming soon, Niamh:D


	2. Visitor

A.N: Okay chapter 2 up. Enjoy!!, Niamh..xx

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of S.Meyer's wonderful characters! Unfortunately (

Song: "Time is running out"-Muse and "Creep"-Muse

**Chapter 2-Visitor**

I just stared at my visitor's face. They stared back to but then decided to start conversation.

"Hello Isabella"

I still just stayed in the place I had stopped in my tracks when I saw them as I was shocked to see my _visitor _was back _again._ Then his forbidden angelic voice came to me. The voice I had kept safely locked away in my head until now. The voice almost sang to me saying _"Bella you don't realise this person is to any other not a mind you my precious breakable Bella. Take two steps back and stay CALM please! Please my precious breakable Bella. Now if they try to come near you, I want you to use all the human strength you have and Bella my love, Be Safe please!" _Tears came to my eyes. A mixture of both fear and sadness. I pushed them and my thoughts of fear away and looked at into her red eyes and replied "Hello Victoria." She looked at me and a grin came across her face. "Oh the squirmy precious human remembers my name. Now where's your darling lover boy?"

"Edward," I emphasised "is gone."

"GONE?" she screamed obviously disappointed.

I just nodded my head for a reply.

"This is going to be way easier than I thought." she cackled "Pity, I was looking for a bit of a challenge."

"Sorry I disappointed you" I answered

I gulped and prepared myself to fight as he had asked but I knew I was going to die as a human beating a vampire odds are zero! My time was running out. I wouldn't live. I would need a miracle to survive.

She took two steps forward to even the gap I had made in desperate attempt for my empty pointless life. She grinned to herself. I ignored it and tried to concentrate on her every action. She broke the silence by a hurtful familiar question I had got numerous of times since he was gone, "Where's lover boy gone? I thought he loved you?"

The tears came flooding back. I couldn't talk to her about _him. _After all she was trying to kill me! I answered her question eventually as I could see the impatience on her face.

"I don't know where he's gone and I couldn't care less." I lied.

"But I thought he loved you?" she smirked knowing how hard this was for me.

"Well I guess he fooled both of us." I struggled to say that badly, it hurt so much

"Your lying."

"No." I stated in disbelief.

She started walking in a circle around me. I tensed. I was petrified. She took steps forward again. Now the space between us is even smaller. Randomly she started running her fingers through my hair. I body was like a statue.

"Afraid human?"

"No." I kept repeating the unconvincing lie.

"I think you are."

"Well your wrong. I'm not afraid of you."

"See that's where your wrong because I can sense your tension."

Suddenly something hit Victoria and I fell. The last thing I remember is hitting my head off a bark of a tree and then the black vision took over.


	3. Unexpexted

AN: Hey guys! Hope you like it! Please don't be odd at who saves her!! Don't worry it's not Jacob or is it? dun dun dun dun read and find out!!

Disclamier: I do not own Twilight, I know Deirdre Edward is not mine...crys hysterically Well a girl can dream...

* * *

**. Chapter 3-Unexpexted .**

When I woke up to my surprise I was in my bedroom, I thought to myself _"what the hell happened?". _I tried to lift my head to see what time it was but the exhausting pain stopped me and a groan escaped

me. Then I heard a familiar boisterous laugh. The booming laughter approached. To my total shock a big tall muscular man was hovering over me. But it wasn't any ordinary man/boy. It was Emmett.

Emmett Cullen. My rescuer. I looked at him in utter disbelief. _"okay, it's my concussion, a figment of my imagination. But why Emmett. Surely if I would be hallucinating about anyone it would be …Edward."_

The gaping hole in my chest threatened to overcome me once again as I thought about…_him. _How hard it was to think his name. My silent reflection was interrupted by Emmett who finally decided to

account for his sudden, unexpected reappearance in my miserable lonely life.

.

"Bella", he started " I know I'm being a bit of an ass coming back here but I had to! Cause my stupid truck decided to get all rebellious on my ass and broke down in the middle of a big race with Jasper and

then he stole my Nintendo Wii 'cos he said I lost but I didn't! It was totally unfair! Asshole of a truck! So I had to come back to Forks to get some parts for the exhaust. I wouldn't have come if those idiots in

Alaska had them! I lived in the 20th century man and they had more motor supplies back then dude! Idiots! So then I decided to check on you 'cos I got the idea into my head that I should check on you an

good thing I did or else you were a goner and Edward would have gone totally kung-fu on my ass. I can handle him but I would never be able to forgive myself if I thought I could have saved you." Then he

suddenly grabbed me and gave me a colossal bear hug. "I'm so glad your safe Bella! Edward would have killed me otherwise! If he didn't break down with the grief of losing you first!" "Emmett!" I gasped!

The strength of his enormous hug was cutting off all the air to my lungs and it was getting increasingly difficult to breathe. "Oh god sorry Bella!", Emmett said after finally releasing me.

.

Then what Emmett said hit me. First of all the pain from so much talk about _Edward_ and secondly from what Emmett had just said about how _he_ would have broken down with grief had I died. This confused

me. He didn't love me. He said so himself.

"Emmett, Edward wouldn't have killed you, never mind break down with grief! He doesn't love me! He told me how he never loved me, how I wasn't right for him! So why would he grieve for _me._"

"What?", he bellowed suddenly, "That idiot! Wait till I get my hands on him! What an ass! Idiot! How could he be so naïve as to think that would work? Did he honestly think if he just hurt your feelings you'd move on? Like he never existed? He still loves you Bella! He always did."

.

This was too much, I couldn't allow myself to believe what Emmett had said. It would just hurt too much when I was proved wrong again. The gaping hole in my chest was threatening to overcome me once

again so I wrapped my arms around my chest and brought my knees to my chin while sitting on the edge of my bed looking up at Emmett. He looked as though he was waiting for me to smile or admit how

stupid I was. But when he saw the pained and crumpled expression on my face he sat down beside me and attempted to comfort me. "Sshh Bella, why are you crying stupid human?", a gleeful look on his face, "He loves you."

.

"No!", I managed to croak out despite my now uncontrollable sobbing. Just then there was a knock on my bedroom door._ Oh no, Charlie!. Charlie can't see me like this! Especially with Emmett! _To my surprise Emmett calmly called out "Come on in gorgeous."

* * *

AN: Okay hope you liked it! I know what your thinking-"Where the hell is Edward?" Don't worry he comes in later. I'm just playing around with the story a bit at the moment. I know you would have probably wanted Edward but I like Emmett to so I wanted to introduce him into a bigger part than usual. Any comments or suggestions please send me a message and I'll get back to you. Plaese Review!!Thanks! Niamh..xxxx


	4. Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they are all Stephenie Meyers….unfortunately 

AN: Chapter 4 up! Enjoy! Please review!

Bella's P.O.V.

**Chapter 4-Doctor**

Unexpectedly Jasper entered.

"Thanks for the compliment Emmett but sorry I don't like you in that way." Emmett laughed

Emmett got up and was just about to hit Jasper but luckily Carlisle intervened.

"Jeez guys. Break it up."

"Sorry dad." They both whispered in a chorus.

"Bella your awake! Guys go down stairs and tell everyone Bella is awake and can everyone stay downstairs. I need to give Bella a check up." He demanded softly "oh and Emmett will you please tell Alice to come up to help me please."

Emmett was just about to answer Carlisle but Alice shouted "It's okay. I'm here." while trying to squeeze through the door past Emmett.

Alice brought me into the bathroom and helped me have a shower. After I was clean and dressed Alice helped me back to my room so Carlisle could give me a check up.

"Okay everyone out. Time for Bella's check up."

After everyone had left I decided to find out what happened before my concussion.

I finally perked up to ask Carlisle.

"Carlisle can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course Bella what do you need to talk about?"

"Well I was wondering how long was I out?"

"Bella you were out for a month."

"Oh. Do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"What happened to Victoria?"

"Well Bella Emmett finished her. She's gone Bella. She will never bother any of us again."

"I better thank him in the minute."

He just smiled.

"Oh and Carlisle thank you for your care and kindness."

"Oh Bella your as good as family to us. Of course we would help you. That's what family is for."

"Thank you. It means the world to me that you are here to help."

"Bella it should be us thanking you."

"Why on earth would _you_ be thanking _me_?"

"Oh Bella the reason we are thanking you is the way you were so forgiving to us and the way we treated you last night. It was unforgivable. If you don't want us here please just tell me and we will leave immediately. Sorry."

"As far as I am concerned no apology needed."

He smiled in defeat and sighed. "We better get this check up over and done with."

I just nodded.

AN: Okay guys hope you liked it! Please review, Niamh..xxxx


	5. Party

AN: Okay chapter 5 is up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: sobs….Twilight is not mine!….why??

Bella's P.O.V.

**Chapter 5-Party**

After two days of strict bed rest, I was finally allowed out of bed. Well as far as down stairs for ten minutes with someone to help and sit down & relax while down there. I felt free though.

"Bella watch it. Jeez do you really wanna get hurt again?"

"Sorry Emmett," I pouted "I'm just really excited. Stuck in bed for two days straight gets annoying."

"Okay but please be careful. Carlisle warned me to watch you."

"Okay, can we go now."

He caught my waist with one hand and Jasper supported me under my shoulder and together helped me down the stairs. I took every step extra carefully. I have high odd's for that.

I managed to get down stairs with the help of Emmett and Jasper. As I entered the front room, I saw familiar faces. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Renée-my mum, Phil, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and Mike.

Everyone was there. Everyone except _him. _That's when my face fell but Alice came over and hugged me for support. I embraced her back. Suddenly she spun me around and brought me back to the hall. I saw him. His face was the same. Silly me I expected him to change but of course he didn't. He never ages. He never will.

He gracefully came forward. His every step was like a soft gentle dance. He whispered in my ear softly one word. The best word spoken to me since I left. It was simple but he said distraughtly and with concern. "Sorry." But in that minute I had forgiven him. I knew why he had left. All the Cullens had explained it to me. He left me for me. For my safety. But that didn't matter. He was back. More importantly he was back for me. Me. Bella Swan. He was back and he was back for me.

Alice pushed me forward towards him. I fainted. Alice didn't push me hard. It was just I was dazzled by him and with the slight nudge I was thrown out of balance and fainted.

Luckily my angel was there to save me.

"Oh Bella what am I ever going to do with you?" He grinned and then chuckled, my favourite chuckle.

We embraced and then he kissed me lightly on the cheek. He swung me around. Next thing I knew I was in "our" special place-the meadow. Now it was complete with him back here with me.

Happily I just thought to myself _"He's back!"_


End file.
